1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new adaptable electric accessory system for containers, receptacles, and the like for illuminating a receptacle and powering electronic devices situated in the receptacle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of illuminated containers is known in the prior art. More specifically, illuminated containers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,611; U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,304; U.S. Pat. Des. 315,830; U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,951; U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,254; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,871 which are all incorporated herein by reference.
In these respects, the adaptable electric accessory system for containers, receptacles, and the like according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of illuminating a receptacle and powering electronic devices situated therein with a rechargeable onboard battery or batteries as well as recharge the batteries of removable electric devices.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of illuminated containers now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new adaptable electric accessory system for containers, receptacles, and the like wherein the same can be utilized for illuminating a receptacle and powering electronic devices situated therein with a rechargeable onboard battery or batteries as well as recharge the batteries of removable electric devices.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new adaptable electric accessory system for containers, receptacles, and the like which has many of the advantages of the illuminated containers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new adaptable electric accessory system for containers, receptacles, and the like which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art illuminated containers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises an adaptable electric accessory system including a receptacle having an interior compartment, an illumination apparatus, and a power source for supplying power to the apparatus. The system may be provided with an insert removably positionable in the interior compartment of the receptacle. The illumination apparatus may be mounted on the insert or receptacle for illuminating the insert or receptacle. A charging apparatus may be provided for providing power to the power source for recharging the power source and removable electric devices. The receptacle may include a flexible strap with a pair of forcible release assemblies each being connected between one of the ends of the strap and the receptacle for detecting a forcible removal of the receptacle from the person of the user. A timer mechanism may be provided for causing illumination of the illumination apparatus for a predetermined period of time upon the closing of an activating switch. The illumination apparatus may comprise at least one illuminating liner panel positioned on an interior surface of the insert and/or the receptacle. An alarm apparatus may be included for providing an audible alarm upon triggering of the alarm apparatus, and an alarm activating switch. The alarm apparatus is triggered upon the removal of a strap attached to the receptacle or the actuation of the alarm activating switch. A pocket may be provided for removably receiving an electrical device, and a power adapting apparatus may be provided for supplying power to an electric device, with the power adapting apparatus being connected to the power source and base charging system.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new adaptable electric accessory system for containers, receptacles, and the like which has many of the advantages of the illuminated containers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new adaptable electric accessory system for containers, receptacles, and the like which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art illuminated containers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new adaptable electric accessory system for containers, receptacles, and the like which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new adaptable electric accessory system for containers, receptacles, and the like which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new adaptable electric accessory system for containers, receptacles, and the like which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such adaptable electric accessory system for containers, receptacles, and the like economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new adaptable electric accessory system for containers, receptacles, and the like which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new adaptable electric accessory system for containers, receptacles, and the like for illuminating a receptacle and powering electronic devices situated therein via a rechargeable onboard battery.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.